


人間の欲望 / Human Desires

by LocalJoJoHoe



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, please don’t let this be infringement, so that’s all it’s inspired by, the dads name personality appearance are inspired by Shuu Iwamine
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brother/Sister Incest, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Kidnapping, Lobotomy, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mind Rape, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Stalking, Taxidermy, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalJoJoHoe/pseuds/LocalJoJoHoe
Summary: Rena Kobayashi transfers to a new school and befriends an odd girl named Seiku Sakura. However, Seiku’s family is hiding a dark secret, and Rena’s gotten herself mixed up in something dangerous that she has little chance of escaping.Read the tags this is gonna be hella fucked up yall.
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginnings

Rena nervously stands in front of her new high school class, introducing herself. She had recently moved to this town with her father, and this was her first day at school. Normally, she wasn’t shy, but she couldn’t help but be nervous in front of so many pairs up judgmental eyes. After she introduces herself, class passes by quickly, and she packs up her stuff. “Excuse me, Kobayashi.” (In Japan, people tend to call each other by their family names) She is startled by a smooth voice and a sudden presence in front of her. Before Rena stands a slightly shorter girl with curly blonde hair and striking purple eyes held behind bright red glasses. Her eyes scan over Rena momentarily before she looks back up and gives her a thin smile. “I couldn’t help but be interested in you. I’ve never been to America before, and I was wondering if you could tell me about what it’s like.” Her voice is smooth and silky yet has a sharp intimidating tone to it. She tilts her head after finishing and looks expectantly at Rena. “Oh-sure! I would love to! Are you free at lunch?” She tucks some of her vibrant red hair behind her ear and adjusts her own glasses, smiling brightly at the girl before her. She hadn’t expected to make a possible new friend so quickly! The girl nods and introduces herself as Seiku Sakura. They talk for a bit longer before parting ways on their way to their classes. Rena can’t help but be exited for lunch. The girl was a tad intimidating, (despite her short stature), yet her interest seemed genuine and innocent. Hopefully this was the start of a bright school year.


	2. Getting to know eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiku and Rena get to know eachother.

After a few more classes, lunch comes around. Rena excitedly looks around for the short blonde figure. She soon spots the familiar blonde curls and speed walks over. “H-hello Seiku! We still up for a chat?” The blonde nods and gestures with her head, walking towards a shady and secluded spot under a tree. They walks over and sit on the grass, opening their Bentos. “Sooo...what did you want to know about America?” Rena tucks her hair behind her ear again, an action she did when feeling awkward or shy. Seiku gives her a thin smile and adjusts her glasses. “I was wondering what schooling there was like. Do they wear uniforms? What are the tests like? Do they bow to the teacher?“ Her questions are simple and easy to answer. Rena’s simple answers seem to satisfy her, and they start eating in mostly silence. Rena notices Seiku’s bento is very even and looks quite professional, despite also being clearly home cooked. She probably had very particular parents. They are almost finished when a girl approaches them. She has the same striking purple eyes and red glasses as Seiku, but her hair is slightly more dirty-blonde colored. Her hair is kept in two fluffy pigtails. “Sis, you said we would eat lunch together today! You jerk!” Her voice is whiny and annoying. She doesn’t seem to notice Rena at all, instead focusing her irritation on her ‘sis’. Seiku’s face is impassive, not at all caring for her sisters anger. “Did I? I don’t remember at all. Anyway, I’m busy at the moment. Go away and bother someone else.” The younger girl’s face turns bright red in anger but she complies and stomps away, grumbling loudly. “Sorry about that. She can be quite annoying. Thats my younger sister Suki.” She continues eating, and Rena follows after, soon finishing and getting up to head to her next class. Seiku gets up too, despite not being finished yet. She puts away her bento and they head to their next classes together, parting ways to head to the different rooms. Throughout the rest of the day, Rena’s thoughts are on Seiku and her loud sister. The end of the school day comes all too quickly and, as Rena gets her things to head home, those blonde curls invade her vision again. “Hello again, Rena. I was hoping we could walk together for a bit.” While she is surprised, Rena accepts, exited that she’d made a friend so quickly. They pack up the rest of their stuff and head on their way, Seiku commenting on the weather as they step outside. “My, it’s quite lovely out today. I just hope we don’t encounter any bees. I do hate those pesky little things.” Rena giggles, agreeing with Seiku as they head on their way home. When they near a slightly upper class neighborhood, Seiku waves to Rena and branches off to head home. Rena can’t help but be bubbly with joy. To think, she’d made a new friend on her first day of school! She hoped this was the start of a great friendship.


	3. More siblings and odd interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena meets more of Seiku’s siblings, and discovers their odd interests.

The next few days pass with nothing new or interesting happening, the two of them meeting each other everyday before first period and at lunch. Around four days after their initial meeting, they are approached at lunch by Seiku’s sister Suki, and two new people. One of them is a girl that’s slightly taller than Rena and Suki, with her slightly darker dirty-blonde hair held in two large messy buns. Her uniform is a bit messy but not dirty or unkempt. The other person is a man with long grayish-brown hair in a tight low ponytail. His uniform is very clean and unwrinkled. They both share the same striking purple eyes and red glasses. The man speaks first. “Seiku, we were wondering if we could join you and your friend for lunch.” Seiku sighs deeply but nods, making it clear she would rather them leave. They sit down near while Rena stares in shock. “These or my siblings. You’ve met Suki, this is Samara-“She gestures to the girl-“And this is Syo.” She gestures to the boy. “One of my older sisters and my older brother.” Samara waves and Syo bows. Rena introduces herself as well, and after that, Seiku proceeds to ignore them. She only talks to Rena while acting as if her siblings didn’t exist, though they didn’t seem to mind. Rena does talk to them a bit, though only Suki seems slightly talkative at the moment. Lunch ends quickly and they all had to class, Syo straggling behind to assist Rena in cleaning up. The day passes normally after that, though Rena can’t help but feel off. After school, she is approached by Seiku as usual, but her siblings are tagging along as well. She is confused the the sudden change in schedule, as they usually walked home alone together. “They insisted on walking home with us. Sorry about this Rena.” She stares at her siblings, who just smile back at her. Syo’s smooth voice cuts through. “Shall we get going? I’d like to get back home before Sina returns from her field trip.” They now and head out, Rena curiously looking over all of them. Seiku never mentioned her siblings, so Rena had no idea she had any until they had been approached by Suki. Said girl leans in towards Rena, speaking in her usual loud tone. “Seiku’s never had friends before, so we were all pretty surprised when she came home and started talking about you!” Her breath smells unpleasant, with a strange sour cream like tone to it. Rena does her best to be polite and not scrunch up her face at the smell. “Usually she just stays holed up in her room reading about taxidermy! I suppose she’s lucky dad likes it too, or else she’d have nothing to read!“ Suki cackles loudly and moves away, Rena taking a deep breath to relieve her lungs. “Personally, I like drawing dead animals! Honestly, there’s no better model to draw than something that won’t move!” She fluffs up her hair and walks ahead, Syo moving to Rena’s side and apologizing for Suki’s crass behavior. “Honestly, she needs to learn some manners.” He shakes his head in disapproval, pulling out a book on acupuncture. Rena can’t wrap her head around all the suddenly brought up interests. All too soon, they reach the upper class neighborhood, and the Sakura siblings say their goodbyes. When Rena gets home she falls into bed, trying to comprehend all that she’d learned today.


End file.
